Secarik Kertas Untukmu
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Puisi ini kutulis untukmu dan hanya tertuju padamu yang menggambarkan perasaanku... / NaruHina/ review please...


**Secarik Kertas Untukmu**

**A NaruHina fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, puisi abal karya author, dll.**

**Don't like don't read ... and don't flame**

**Enjoy reading please ^^**

**.**

_Cinta ini membuatku gila_

_ Aku selalu teringat padanya_

_ Dan apa yang ada dalam dirinya_

_ Wajahnya, rona merah di pipinya_

_ Bahkan setiap helai rambut birunya_

_ Terselip harum bunga_

"Naruto-Kun."

"I ... iya!" laki-laki berambut kuning yang nyaris terjatuh dari tempat duduknya itu menyahut panggilan seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Gadis itu berdiri seraya tersenyum lembut di samping meja.

"Naruto-Kun sudah tidak apa-apa? Tiga hari yang lalu kan kena lemparan bola basket," tanya gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Petugas di UKS nan baik hati tersebut yang merawat Naruto—laki-laki berambut kuning tadi—saat bola basket melayang dan membentur keras kepalanya. Naruto bahkan tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit.

"Iya ... aku bukan laki-laki kalau menangis hanya karena bola basket!" Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Manis sekali. Mata _lavender_-nya menatap mata Naruto dengan dalam. Angin dari jendela kelas yang sedikit terbuka masuk dan mengibaskan rambut Hinata yang panjang.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mencium bau bunga yang harum dan lembut. Ini yang kedua kalinya. Sebelumnya, di UKS saat ia dirawat Hinata, bau itu tercium dari rambutnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Kecantikan gadis itu memang begitu mempesona. Bahkan puisi yang ia buat tadi tak dapat melukiskannya dengan sempurna.

"Hinata ..."

"Ya?"

"Ini untukmu. Hanya secarik kertas, kok." Dengan malu-malu, Naruto menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi di mejanya.

Hinata menerimanya dengan bingung.

Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah puisi ...

_Cinta ini membuatku gila_

_ Aku selalu teringat padanya_

_ Dan apa yang ada dalam dirinya_

_ Wajahnya, rona merah di pipinya_

_ Bahkan setiap helai rambut birunya_

_ Terselip harum bunga_

_ Tiap kali aku memintanya bertemu seperti biasa_

_ Ia datang membawa kesejukan yang membuat hatiku lega_

_ Tak pernah sekalipun ia tak menunjukkan tawa,_

_ Senyum atau tatapan menggoda_

_ Aku selalu ingin terluka_

_ Agar bertemu dengannya yang akan menyembuhkan luka_

_ Luka yang ia obati dengan luar biasa_

_ Hinata,_

_ Gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta_

_ Bisakah kita bersama?_

Hinata terkejut begitu selesai membacanya. Rona di kedua pipinya muncul.

Naruto tak menatapnya, karena sekarang pun pipinya memerah. Ia menunggu Hinata berbicara.

"Naruto-Kun, aku ..." Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, "sebenarnya pun juga punya rasa yang sama,"

Naruto langsung menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Wajah Naruto menjadi sangat-sangat ceria, dan sontak ia berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Naruto-Kun. Ini juga hanya secarik kertas, kok," Hinata tersenyum dan menyodorkan secarik kertas.

Naruto meraih dan membacanya. Ternyata itu puisi yang dibuat Hinata.

_Dia laki-laki ceria dari kelas sebelah_

_ Laki-laki yang mampu membuatku terperangah_

_ Oleh keberanian dan sikapnya yang gagah_

_ Dia kutemui di UKS tepat jam pelajaran ketiga_

_ Dan aku juga bermaksud hanya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya_

_ Tapi nyatanya_

_ Aku jadi terperangkap dalam matanya_

_ Hatiku berkata_

_ Hinata,_

_ Apa kau sudah gila?_

_ Karena sejak saat itu_

_ Wajahnya tak hilang dari pikiranku_

_ Ingin aku berjumpa_

_ Ingin aku menyapa_

_ Ingin aku berlari terhempas ke rumpun_

_ Dan mengingat nama orang yang kucintai itu ..._

_ Naruto-Kun ..._

Naruto tersenyum malu, "puisimu bagus sekali, beda denganku,"

"Puisi Naruto-Kun jauh lebih bagus dariku," potong Hinata cepat-cepat, tersenyum.

"Jadi ... kurasa ... kau sekarang ...," Naruto nyengir salah tingkah.

"Aku kekasihmu," lanjut Hinata seraya mendekat ke Naruto dan mengecup dahinya.

Naruto cengo.

Sedetik kemudian, rasanya sekelilingnya jadi penuh bunga ... ah lihat, itu bunga mawar ... lalu di situ ... ada anggrek ...

"Na ... Naruto-Kun?" Hinata bingung melihat Naruto yang diam tak bergerak tanpa ekspresi di wajah.

Naruto menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata!"

"Hihihi," tawa Hinata kecil.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hanya karena secarik kertas, kita bisa menyampaikan perasaan ..."

**Owari**

** Kayaknya, di fic ini sifat NaruHina kebalik, ya? Hehe ^.^**

** Neko ingin turut meramaikan pair ini, dan Neko juga suka NaruHina kok! Kapan-kapan, Neko akan buat lagi kalau sudah dapat ide yang lebih bagus lagi! ^^**

** Silahkan kritik, saran dan komentar, tapi jangan flame ya ... **

** Terima kasih! :D**


End file.
